Such a damping device is generally used in automatic clutch systems, of the torque converter type, to transmit torque between a turbine shaft and a friction locking clutch.
Such a device can also be used in a so-called “wet” friction clutch.
Such a damping device in particular is used to filter the vibrations coming from the engine, in particular due to elastic members and associated so-called “hysteresis” friction pads.
The damping devices of this type are very effective in attenuating vibrations in certain given frequency ranges. However, a resonance phenomenon has been observed whose frequency and level vary according to the rotation speed of the damping device on the one hand and the transmitted torque on the other hand.